Harry's Midnight Present
by StarRose
Summary: Draco never opens the Christmas present Harry gives him at midnight. That’s about to change. SLASH HarryDraco


**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating**: PG.13

**Warning**: FLUFF! Brief mention of blow job. Un-betad (it is 12.20am on Christmas morning lol).

**Words**: 843

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter all belongs to that wonderful lady J.K Rowling.

**Summary**: Draco never opens the Christmas present Harry gives him at midnight. That's about to change.

**Harry's Midnight Present.**

"Draco?"

Silence.

Harry shifted under the covers, "Draco?" he nudged him gently.

"Mmm." came the unenthusiastic muffled voice from somewhere against the pillow.

"Are you awake?"

"No."

Harry grinned and cuddled up closer against Draco's back, kissing him gently on the back of his neck.

"It's two minutes past midnight."

"Mmm."

"That means it's Christmas day."

"Mmm."

"I want to give you a present!"

Draco remained firmly eyes closed and buried into his pillow, "Harry, it's midnight for a reason." he said sleepily, trying to keep his brain in a state of sleep.

Harry did this every Christmas. Insist they go to bed early so they can get up early to open presents, but always wake up at midnight and insist on sharing his enthusiasm for the holiday with Draco, who always insisted that midnight sleep. Draco always won, leaving Harry to leave his first little gift on the bedside table so it was the first thing Draco would open in the morning. Normally Draco would feel slightly guilty in the morning for curbing Harry's eagerness for Christmas during the night, but being woken up at midnight the only part of his brain that was active was the part finding out which was the fastest way of getting back to sleep. Harry had done this for 7 years, he never learnt.

"But I really want to give you a present."

Silence.

"_Draco_!"

Draco jumped slightly, his brain really not paying attention, and frowned in annoyance. Squirming away from Harry and cuddling up near the edge of the bed, he tried to cling to the nice little dream he'd been having involving himself, Harry, a sauna, and some rapidly melting ice cream.

Draco felt Harry sit up in bed, but continued to ignore him, waiting for him to give up and put the present on the bedside table as always.

"Alright," said Harry, "I'll have to open it for you."

Draco frowned again, this time in annoyance that he was starting to pay attention to Harry when he really didn't want to! He buried his head further into the pillow in defiance.

There was a brief rustling as Harry took the paper off Draco's present, then a small, "Are you sure you don't want to see your present till morning?"

Draco yawned, "Please Harry, just…" another yawn, "…just put it on the table, I promise I'll look at it as soon as I wake up."

"Okay."

There was a smile in Harry's voice, Draco could feel it, but still kept his eyes tightly shut as he felt Harry lean across him and place the gift on the table, before cuddling up beside him again, "Night then." He kissed his cheek, "Love you."

Draco smiled in response, contented again, and silence fell across the bedroom.

----

As day break fell and the fresh snow glistened on the window sill, Draco slowly opened his eyes to Christmas morning. Shutting them again, he reached blindingly for the clock on the bedside table, and peered at it. 7.15am.

Draco groaned and turned the clock away from him as if the time itself offended him, but just as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep (or at least get as much more sleep as possible before Harry woke up and ran downstairs like a kid), something caught his eye.

It was Harry's gift, sitting innocently on the table. It was an open box. A small, black velvet, opened box, with a little note attached to the inside lid which read, _'Will you marry me?' _and a silver ring resting inside it.

Draco blinked and closed his eyes again, wondering if he was still dreaming, then opened them again. The box, and the note, was still sitting there, as they had been all night.

Slowly sitting up, careful not to wake Harry, Draco picked up the box, his heart beating strangely slowly. Harry _knew_ Draco wouldn't look at his midnight present, he knew otherwise he wouldn't have written the note inside the box. He wanted him to wake up to it.

His heart instantly warmed immensely, and he looked down at the sleeping Harry, hair ruffled, one foot sticking out the side of the bed, fast asleep, but gently clutching the fabric to Draco's pajama bottoms, as he so often did.

Draco smiled, a smile that grew so wide he had to hide it beneath his hand as if it would wake Harry up. He took the ring out of its box and slipped it on to his finger, and with a rare feeling of giddy childishness, he slipped further down the bed, gently releasing Harry's gasp on his pajama's, and thought what better way to say yes to a question of marriage, then by a nice, Christmas morning blow job.

As he threw the covers off Harry in one full swoop, and proceeded to pounce to the designated area before those delicious green eyes could flutter open and release what was happening, Draco made a mental note to always, _always _open Harry's midnight present from now on.

The End


End file.
